Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems allow users to create and edit content.
By way of example, some computer systems include word processing systems, spreadsheet systems, and presentation systems, among others. All of these systems include functionality that allows a user to create content, such as word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, presentation documents (e.g., slide shows), etc.
Document management systems allow users to manage documents. For instance, a document management system can provide storage that allows a user to store a document. It can also provide processors or servers that can be used to run the document creation and editing software. By way of example, some document management systems include processors or servers that host word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, etc. Thus, a user that has the location of a document that is stored on the document management system can access the document management system to run a corresponding application in order to view, modify or perform other operations on, a corresponding document.
Document management systems often also have permission components. Various documents can have permissions associated with them that define the various levels of access that users or groups have to a given document. The permission component enforces those permissions. For instance, the permissions associated with a given document may identify users or groups that have read or write access to the document. They may also identify users or groups that do not have access to the documents.
Mobile devices are also currently in wide use. Some mobile devices include such devices as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, among others. Mobile devices can currently communicate with one another using near field communication. Some systems also allow users to share documents or other content using near field communication. For instance, some technology allows users to “tap and send” content. A sending user (who is sending content) brings his or her mobile device into contact with (or into close proximity of) a receiving user's mobile device. This actuates functionality on the sender's device that sends a selected document (or other content that is selected in other ways) to the receiver's device over a near field communication link that has been established between the two devices.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.